


Scott Lang Is The Ultimate Queen Ant

by Queenie_Cat



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ants, Confused Scott Lang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Scott Lang, Scott Lang-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Cat/pseuds/Queenie_Cat
Summary: Since Scott is Ant-Man, and has an inseparable bond to any-and-all ant, he's (obviously) the ultimate queen ant, right? Ants would totally flock to help and protect him.Here's some Scott Lang-centric one-shots, prompts, and headcanons with as many people as I can think up. Featuring the Avengers in Wakanda!This is my first-ever fanfiction so I can't promise the stories are better then this summary, but read on!





	Scott Lang Is The Ultimate Queen Ant

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is my first-ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me and leave some nice comments! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has been re-written and edited!!! Scott's feeling a little depressed, but to everyone else, Scott's the smiley and always positive person, and more often then not, just looking at Scott makes them feel a little bit better about being stuck together in Wakanda.

-In a random Wakandan jungle, Scott's pov-  
   
'It's been about four months here, and it's not like the company's bad, but sometimes a guy just wants to be alone! I've been planning on "disappearing" for awhile now, and I was never really serious' -a bird flies above him- 'but seeing as no one even remembers my name half the time, I think I might just leave now and save them space for someone who can actually contribute to the team. '   
Scott crouched down and under a massive tree root, erupting from the dark earth, to avoid said bird "I wonder who the local ants are" a short sigh interrupted his train of thought and he started listing off African ants. "And if they'd mind me crashing in their jungle at any size for a bit?" Scott muttered to himself.    
   
-In the Palace, other's pov-

Unfortunately even the tinted windows of the palace could not keep all the heat at bay, and everyone was slowly congregating to the common rooms where it was more cooled. It's about noon now, and even though the team would have been walking around for about five hours now, they would all be getting an abrupt wake-up call, starting with Sam. . .  

"Hey Steve, have you seen Scott today? I've been looking for him." Sam questioned, as he flopped over a large poof in the middle of the floor.  
A slight pause, then it seems like Steve, who is half asleep, jerks back to reality. (Probably thinking about Bucky again, smh)

"Scott? No, I haven't seen him since last night, but I'm going to head out to meet with T'Challa in the gardens in a bit, so I'll ask him for you"  
"Kay man, but I've been thinking about Scott, he's been spacing out lately -I mean, it's hard for all of us, but- but he wasn't his usual bright and "Hi guys!" self, you know?"

-In the gardens, Steve and T'Challa's pov-  
   
"Good afternoon T'Challa" started Steve "Apparently Scott -Ant-Man- is missing today and Sam's looking around for him"  
"Ah, I'll have to inform Shuri at lunch. She always loves dissecting his teck and talking about ants with him."  
And at that moment, a group of tiny ants scattered and started running around like they were frantically searching for the last crumble of bread with no luck. "Hey T'Challa, do you think Scott knows every ant around here?" He laughs but as he drew his eyes to the growing gathering of tiny ants, he froze in thought.  
". . . That. . . Might be true Steven, he is called the Ant-Man, but maybe Shuri can also answer that for us."  


-0-0-0-0-  
   
After that, Steve got the word around fast. He wasn't in the kitchen or communal rooms, the rooftops, or the gardens, and the only place they haven't checked yet, was his personal room. . .  

"Everyone, meet me at Scott's room asap!" 

Somehow that worked, and in under ten minutes the full team, including T'Challa and Shuri, came running down to corridor of the guest wing. Once everyone had reached to door Steve explained the situation. His eyes were filled with determination as he agreed to go in first. He slowly scanned to room. Nothing looked odd, out of place, or broken, except! For that piece of paper in the bed. He was so focused on the note, he didn't notice the others cram into the room. "Steve, what does the note say?" Asked Natasha. He jumped and someone snorted a laugh (it was Shuri) And after regaining his balance read out the saddening note.  
   
Hi everyone, this is from Ant Man Scott. And by now, you might have noticed me being gone. I'll skip the pleasantries and just say, I'm not suited to being on the team with you all. I'm under-qualified and just not good enough to be with the Avengers. So I left. Don't worry, I'm somewhere safe, but don't bother searching for me, I don't want you to waste your time on me. It was nice knowing you all, but good bye everyone.  
 - Scott  
   
By the end of the note everyone was trying to breathe through misty-eyes. Steve looked around at their grim faces, and made to split second decision everyone was thinking, "Avengers Assemble, we have an Ant-Man to find!"  
   
-0-0-0-0-  
   
Scott has been walking for hours, and still no sign of ants. Of course he's wearing the suit, so he can sense that ants were near, but just none he could actually see. 'I could shrink down, but I want to get a feel of the land first.' He stopped and looked around for about a minute. 

"Well that's good enough!" He took off his helmet, and opening his eyes, he came face to face with a huge armored ant.  
   
Scott shrieked but muffled it with his hand. The one who found him sent a message 'protect our queen protect the queen protect our queen' and he was surrounded by more and more armored ants. Circling like sharks in both directions.   
"I'm gonna die via ant and he's going to bite my head off! Oh God why did I chose now to shrink down?!?"

Scott's legs collapsed beneath himself and he slid to the jungle floor curled up on his side with his eyes screwed shut. The first armored ant slowly crept closer to inspect Scott  
'queen hurt? why sad?' He asked, with no response other than Scott's muffled sobs. He softly sniffed Scott then makes to decision to nudge his leg and asks again 'queen hurt? how did you get out here? hurt?'  
Scott wailed loudly and in an instant the mass of armored ants surged towards him as to comfort Scott. Scott didn't have his helmet on, so he couldn't understand the chaos he just started.  
   
'we'll help you queen we make you feel better don't be sad queen we'll get you back to the nest don't be sad our queen we'll help and protect and care for you queen' A selection of ants came to rest their sun soaked bodies over Scott and began to "humm" and vibrate comfortingly against him.   
Scott, who had only noticed he was cold a moment ago, opened his eyes one at a time.   
". . . I'm not dead yet?"  
   
He immediately sagged against the ground and found himself relaxing in the calming warmth to the humming ants resting over him. The ants sensed him calm, and carefully stood up and ever so softly stepped over him. 'queen is tired can't walk now must carry queen to nest to home' They didn't want to upset their newfound queen again, so they decided that the biggest and strongest ants would carry Scott. But as they were deciding this, Scott, being so tired already, fell asleep. He didn't notice being picked up in the jaws of an ant, draped over the bodies of others, carried away to a great mounded ant colony -that went underground and spread out under many trees-. Carried even further, deep underground and into one of the many chambers of soft leaves and plants, and finally, peacefully laid down to the soft pillow-like plants and mosses.  



End file.
